Clawd Wolf/cartoon
Clawd Wolf debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 1 webisode "Fur Will Fly", which premiered on December 2, 2010. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and Ogie Banks in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 1 Webisodes Heath Burns challenges Clawdeen to two laps around the track. Certain of himself, he brags to Clawd that Clawdeen will be easily beaten. Clawd, knowing the moon is full tonight, merely cryptically replies that Heath shouldn't have picked today to challenge her. Volume 2 Webisodes TV specials TBA Volume 3 Webisodes Special webisodes TBA TV specials TBA Gallery Webisode gallery Fur Will Fly - track team talk.jpg Beast Friends - grilled hamburger.jpg|"She's one of my best friends. If you do anything to hurt her feelings, I'm gonna grill you like a hamburger, understood?" Varsity Boos - Draculaura Clawd size difference.jpg|A wonderful dance! 207106 1920729266068 1477146576 2112155 1056842 n.jpg|Now... KISS. clawdwater.jpg|Being BMOC is thirsty work! Gofetch.jpg|Seems that the puppy doesn't want the ball this time... ClawdxUlaD.jpg|Lunch date with Draculaura! MH-Clawd-Puppy-Eyes.png|Who can say no to that? SOOOOOCUUUUTTTE.png tumblr_mc5uyeaToy1qjkxu4o1_500.jpg|"How do you gonna do your homework with that outdated stuff? Here, use my laptop." 0013.PNG|"Two..." Counting down the Boo Year with your ghoul! Make sure to kiss her at midnight! Draculaura and Clawd in her car.PNG TV special gallery Fright On! - Draculaura's black dress.jpg|"Last minute sales. Those savings were meant to die for." Draculaura said to Clawd. Untitledg.jpg 18.JPG|Clawd Wolf along with Draculaura's School's Out fashion outfit. ghjjk.png|Clawd as he appears in, "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" A ball!.PNG|"A ball!" Clawdeen's long sleeved arm is showing his tennis ball at Clawd to fetch. love25.png love7.png|"You should've known not to mess with the BMOC." Clawd along with Ghoulia. love9.png|Can you say cheesy? ClawdandDraculaura.jpg|Draculaura & Clawd running for their love to get a hug for a date. OW!.PNG Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (52).jpg|It seems Clawd's found himself a new ghoul, the Mistress of Love herself, C.A. Cupid! Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (71).jpg|And he's back with Lala! cranio27.png|I won it for you! cranio28.png|AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's a full moon freakout! Escape From Skull Shores - Wolf anger.jpg|"I've seen all I need to see!" Clawd cracking his knuckles along with Clawdeen and Howleen. 2012-07-17_2135.png|When the cops are coming for you, there's no other option than to... RUN!!!! Ghouls rule fear.jpg|Abbey, Frankie, Cleo, Deuce, Clawd, Lagoona, Manny and Heath in Ghouls Rule! 261 354710.png|Clawd surprised after Chad touched his arm at a normie party at his house in New Salem. Monster high ghouls rule 3.png|Manny, Clawd, Toralei, Rochelle, Howleen, Venus, Heath and Cleo on top. Monster high ghouls rule 2.png|Erm...no Monster high ghouls rule 1.png|Clawd was the leader, along with Howleen, Heath, Venus, Toralei, Manny and Rochelle. Group.PNG|Skelita, Jinafire, Clawd, Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Abbey, Deuce, Cleo, Rochelle, Garrout and Heath on the Catwalk. 601514 10152072926197481 783299834 n.jpg|Clawd hugging Draculaura, along with Heath showing his muscles with Ghoulia, Abbey, Lagoona and Toralei. Clawd and Lala.PNG|Strutting his stuff on the Catwalk with Draculaura in "Scaris: City of Frights"! Sad Clawd is sad.PNG|Clawd's sad face after he fell from an injury and loses the competiton to Granite City. Player coach, Clawd Wolf.PNG|"Captain Clawd Wolf!", the announcer said with his hand raised for victory. Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h18m23s126.png|Robecca looking into the light along with Heath, Operetta, Clawd, Rochelle, Manny, Gil, and Lagoona in "Friday Night Frights." What the....PNG Clawd and Deuce for the flashion mob.PNG Heath talking about the boys in Scaris.PNG Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters